Asmodeus
Asmodeus is the Dekn Lord of Desire, Deceit, and Nightmares. A former Arkn warrior and Watcher, he is the son of Abaddon, brother of Raphael, the father of Elias Exodus. Asmodeus is known as the creator of The Vale of Nightmares. He appears as the main antagonist in ''MedBoy789''. History Background Asmodeus was brought into existence by Abaddon solely for the purpose of keeping his elder brother Raphael company, and prevent him from disobeying. As children, the two would often sneak out, only for Asmodeus to be punished by his father soon afterwards. On one of these occasions, when the brothers were very young, Abaddon backhanded Asmodeus so hard that he knocked him to the ground, telling him that he was worthless to him if he failed at his purpose. Throughout Asmodeus's childhood, Abaddon favored his brother, putting most of his focus on training and educating Raphael and taking him to meet the other Arkn Lords before Asmodeus did. However, an Arkn Lord named Del'Phar met with Asmodeus beforehand, and told him that he had great spirit within him that his father failed to see. Asmodeus went on to become an Arkn warrior. He was grouped with 200 other Arkn known as The Watchers, whose job it was to observe the ways of humanity. Separated from the Arkn realm, Asmodeus began to realize that the Arkn cause never benefited him and was not worth fighting for. With this thought (and the alleged encouragement of Hash'bor'kanibal), he broke the rule against physically interacting with humans. Asmodeus (along with Azazel and the other Watchers) went among the human women and mated with them. These women gave birth to half-Arkn children, known as the Nephilim; these beings wandered the Earth such as normal humans would, becoming numerous and spreading throughout the world. In time, the Dekn Emperor, The Carver, informed the Arkn aristocracy of the events unfolding in humanity’s reality. The Carver informed the Arkn that if the information gathering party of Arkn were not returned to The Golden City, and the Nephilim destroyed, war would ensue. As 176 of the Watchers were executed, Azazel and Asmodeus managed to hide out within the brinks of humanity and watch the events of the mass execution ensue. Finally, Asmodeus could stand it no longer. Risking capture, he went to Raziel, in hopes that the former Arknmagus could help him to conceal his son and the other Nephilim children. Raziel did this, and a number of the children were put in an artificial reality, where they would undergo a repetitive time-loop. However, this resulted in Asmodeus and Azazel being captured; Asmodeus underwent the Bastard's Decay, and was banished to the outskirts of reality. Despite this, Asmodeus managed to keep some of his Arkn abilities, such as his wings. He set out to become a prestigious Dekn Lord, as well as an enemy to Raphael in the wars. Asmodeus would manipulate Raphael's soldiers into keeping Raphael busy (through slaughtering them). MedBoy789 Asmodeus first appeared in the episode "Another Window". After Tobias and Raphael burned the deceased Aqua Skethe, a storm happened and Asmodeus appeared to Tobias, possessing his drug dealer, Matt Greene. He introduced himself as the Dekn Lord of Desire, and tried to convince Toby to join the Dekn and not to listen to Raphael. He departed by teleporting Toby to the future. After Tobias listened to Raphael about staying away from the Skethe, Asmodeus teleported Toby to The Vale of Nightmares, where he threatened him into joining the Dekn. He returned shortly thereafter, and made up for his temper by showing Tobias his true desires (jumbo-sized bags of Doritos). After briefly threatening him, he decided to leave again. Raphael then possessed Toby, calling Asmodeus an imbecile on his way out. Asmodeus heard this and returned to taunt Raphael, bringing up his past as an Arkn and pointing out the various ways that he had manipulated him. This caused Raphael to go into a rage and threaten him to leave. Tobias kept having recurring nightmares after this, to the point that he took it upon himself to contact Asmodeus personally. Before meeting up with him, Raphael and Tobias met Asmodeus' son, Elias. Raphael explained to Asmodeus the things Elias claimed to have done. Upon hearing this, Asmodeus made a phone call to someone to search for Persophelus Vine. Raphael and Asmodeus got into an argument, bringing up their past as brothers and why they both left the Arkn cause. In the midst of this argument, Raphael and Asmodeus noticed that Tobias was missing. Asmodeus then departed, presumably to further look into matters with his son. After Elias' attack (and the reparations Azrael and Raphael made from it), Raphael summoned Asmodeus to inform him of matters dealing with Elias. Asmodeus appeared wearing a paper Burger King crown, and tauntingly informed Raphael that The Carver was their father. Dumbfounded, Raphael asked for more information regarding his conception; Asmodeus responded with more sexual humor (causing Raphael to react with disgust and discomfort) before confirming that they were conceived when The Carver was an Arkn. Exasperated and confused, Raphael asked what The Carver was; Asmodeus told Raphael that he already knew the answer, but was too afraid to admit it (suggesting that The Carver was a Hethe like Malek). The two brothers talked about Elias, and Asmodeus told Raphael that his son enjoyed killing and causing suffering for the fun of it. He warned Raphael not to try to kill Elias; he stated that Elias was more dangerous than either of them had anticipated, and that because of his connections with The Carver, he possessed access to powers and knowledge beyond the scope of any other living creature (further adding that Elias was still a teenager and had yet to grow into his full powers). Before making his departure, Asmodeus said he was going to hide until everything blew over (reassuring Raphael that if necessary, he would kill Elias himself). On the event of the second May 15 Catastrophe, Asmodeus abruptly appeared at Toby's house. After informing Raphael that Elysia was being attacked, and that he'd had been forgotten, Asmodeus began speaking in an inhuman, reverberating voice, revealing himself to be possessed by the Hethe Tum'to. Tum'to informed Raphael that he had already murdered and revived him countless times in the duration of their conversation; to prove it, he tortured and killed Raphael by removing the air from his lungs before instantly bringing him back to life. Tum'to left Asmodeus's body and possessed Raphael; angered that the Dekn had decided to carry out the destruction of the Arkn capital without him, he used Raphael's body to attack and destroy the Infinitium in revenge. Personality Asmodeus generally behaves and presents himself as a trickster. Growing up neglected by his father and overshadowed by his brother showed him the harsh reality of how beings can act; being overlooked and ignored taught him how to read others (especially when they weren't watching), and later gave him the ability to trick and/or deceive nearly anyone. A good example of this is his menacing characteristics upon meeting Tobias, and later revealing his true intentions: that in doing so, he behaves in a way that contrasted Raphael. Asmodeus is extremely intelligent and good at planning. To put others off guard (and mask the fact that he is one of the wisest and most powerful Dekn Lords), he often presents himself as foolish, menacing, or needlessly inappropriate. Despite his trickster-like nature, however, Asmodeus knows his limits: when there is an individual he knows he cannot best, he refuses to cross paths with them. It is hinted that he has a sadistic streak, and may be a sociopath (as he enjoys using people, and seems to care little about the feelings of others). Appearance Despite being defected, Asmodeus retains his ties to being an Arkn somehow, and still possesses his wings and genitals (a fact that he likes to mention frequently in conversation). In addition, he possesses a pair of elk-like antlers, which appear in brief flashes when he's possessing a human vessel. Relationships Abaddon Asmodeus's feelings towards his father Abaddon are never stated, nor even hinted at. However, it is likely that he (like Raphael) harbors some resentment towards him, due to the neglect and abuse he suffered as a child. Raphael As children Asmodeus and Raphael were close. As they grew, however, Asmodeus became envious and resentful of his brother; by the time they were adults, he had come to see Raphael not only a rival, but a pawn. Asmodeus enjoyed manipulating his brother's emotions and behavior in any way possible. He especially delights in causing Raphael discomfort and embarrassment; this is most keenly demonstrated when he shows up as the "King of Burgers", tauntingly revealing that The Carver is their father, and then rubbing it in by making lewd gestures. Disturbingly, it is hinted that Asmodeus wants to make (and watch) Raphael suffer: Tum'to uses his body in particular to not only to get close to Raphael, but to torture and kill him countless times; Raphael's later remarks about Tum'to suggest that he couldn't make one act against their will, implying that Asmodeus wanted to torture and kill his brother for fun. Elias Asmodeus's feelings towards his son, Elias, are ambiguous for a long time. He claims to fear his son's power, and convinces Raphael not to kill Elias (claiming that Elias's ties with The Carver ve made him too dangerous to cross). However, it's likely this is actually done to postpone Elias's death, as Asmodeus still has use for him. In the end, Asmodeus reveals that he had little emotional attachment to his son: Elias (like all other people in his life) is merely a pawn, created to distract people from how clever and powerful Asmodeue was himself; when he'd outlived his usefulness, Asmodeus seemingly killed him by brutally exploding his head. The Carver Asmodeus claimed that Carver was a Watcher with him; that they had been friends as Watchers, and that Hash'born had been the one who encouraged him to disobey the Arkn and mate with human women. However, it's uncertain whether Asmodeus was being entirely truthful with this information. After The Carver's fall, Asmodeus was offered the position of Emperor of the Dekn (hinting that The Carver recognized his skills and abilities and felt he was capable of leading the Dekn); Asmodeus turned down the position, though it's unknown whether he did this out of respect, because he felt he couldn't handle the position, or due to lack of interest. The Carver is the one exception to Asmodeus's personal rule against crossing those he could not best, as the two seemingly have a friendly rivalry. This is demonstrated at various times: whereas The Carver is subtle with his competitiveness to Asmodeus (comparing his genitalia to that of an "Epsilion Quasar", claiming to have been the Lord of Deceit, mimicking large Elk antlers), Asmodeus will issue retorts such as "My dick is bigger". However, in spite of their ambiguous rivalry, Asmodeus seemingly recognizes The Carver's power and somewhat fears him. It is unknown whether Asmodeus is telling the truth about his wanting to overpower and overthrow Carver. Quotes Notes and Speculation * Asmodeus's elk-like Dekn horns may have been due to his being in the bloodline of Tum'to (who wore a hat with the same type of antlers). Gallery AsmodeusReunion.png|Asmodeus as he appears in A Strange Reunion. Asmodeus.jpg AsmodeusVale.jpg|Asmodeus in The Vale of Nightmares. Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Dekn Category:Arkn Category:Males Category:Parents Category:Watchers Category:Warminds Category:Criminals Category:Defectors Category:Nobility Category:Universe A Category:Characters (Universe A) Category:Dekn (Universe A) Category:Arkn (Universe A)